kriderfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamen Rider Black
Kamen Rider Black was the eigth season of Shōwa TV series. It began in 1987 & ended in 1988. Characters Riders Allies Villains *Shadow Moon *Gorgom Arsenal Weapons *'King Stone' - The King Stone is Kamen Rider Black's means of transformation, it was placed into his body by the Gorgom. Embedded upon the center of his belt is the artifact called the Stone of the Sun. In order to transform, Kotaro uses an arm twisting pose, then shouting "Transform!" Kotaro's body first evolves into a grasshopper-like mutant exoskeleton before refining itself into Kamer Rider Black. King Stone is also means of charging several energies to perform his signature attacks. *'Rider Punch/Kick' - The primary killer moves in the entire series were the Rider Punch and Rider Kick which is charged with King Stone Energy at the right fist and the right foot. After delivering either one or both moves to any monsters, they would be engulfed in flames before finally destroyed. Kamen Rider Black discovered his weakness when he was fighting a Crab monster. His Rider Punch had no effect on the monster due to its strong shell. To increase his capabilities, Kamen Rider Black trained himself to find a new killer move to destroy the monster. While training, he discovered a new Rider Punch which was more effective and more deadly. These stronger variations of Rider Punch & Rider Kick gave out stronger force of light and were more blinding. The difference between the new and the old moves were that the new ones required Kamen Rider Black to touch his knees before hitting his enemies. *'Rider Chop' - Though not used by Black for finishing off monsters, this move can slice through most materials, and it can cut through 100mm of solid steel. This move was very rarely executed and did not have enough power to destroy a monster. *'Multi-Eye' - His eyes would glow and the functions were to see monsters' movements in the dark and to detect their weaknesses. *'Sensoring Ears' - The triangular structures on both sides of his head would glow purple and the function was to hear voices and sounds from far away. *'Rider Sensor' - Kamen Rider Black's antennas would move to detect monsters which were moving too fast to be seen. *'Power Stripes' - His Yellow-Red-Yellow bands on his neck and wrists would glow to repel any monsters' sticky fluids on his body. *'Dragon Shoot' - The Dragon Shoot was taught by the Interpol Agent, Ryusuke Taki. Ryusuke threw the Ultra Quartz (a wanted object in the episode) towards Kamen Rider Black where he quickly jumped and kicked it with one foot. *'Kingstone Flash' - Perhaps the most powerful technique. By shouting out "Kingstone Flash", Kamen Rider Black could fire a burst of energy from his belt. It worked every time to fend off the villains; whether it's the High Priests or even the powerful Shadow Moon. Vehicles *'Battle Hopper' - The Battle Hopper is a living motorcycle created by Gorgom, made specifically for Creation Kings Black Sun and Shadow Moon. The Battle Hopper has the ability to heal its own wounds if damaged, and can stand on its own if knocked over. His special move is the Dynamic Smash, a body slam attack that is executed at full speed. It talked for the first time in the finale just before it died after being destroyed by Shadow Moon. Before the finale, Battle Hopper was later stolen by Shadow Moon and dies in the final episode, but would later resurrect as Acrobatter in Black RX. *'Road Sector' - The Road Sector is a motorcycle created by Yoichi Daimon for Gorgom. The Road Sector is a prototype made with the intention of making it a mass-produced vehicle for their mutant soldiers, but instead it became Kamen Rider Black's second Rider Machine. It was hidden by Daimon Akira somewhere in the woods. Daimon met and got to know that Kotaro was Kamen Rider Black and was not reluctant to surrender the motorbike to him. The Road Sector has a special function called the Attack Shield that shields the rider from harm. In this mode, the Road Sector can perform its special ramming maneuver, the Sparkling Attack. Movies *1988- Kamen Rider Black: Hurry to Onigashima *1988- Kamen Rider Black: Fear! Evil Monster Mansion